phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Hey, Where's Perry? In New York City!
Today in Times Square, Disney kicked off the latest of their promotions for Phineas and Ferb and Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension with the debut of Perry the Platy-bus. A busy Times Square crowd (including your not-so-humble author) was on hand for an event which featured Perry-oke for prizes, photo opportunities with Phineas and Ferb and Agent P, free T-shirts, Frisbees, and Popsicles (the latter of which was helpful on the sunny Summer day), and of course, the Platy-bus itself, which featured Across the 2nd Dimension imagery inside and showed off the Wii and DS games and the "Dimensions of DOOOM!" online game along with a brief promo for the movie. Phineas and Ferb themselves unveiled the bus with their eternal question "Where's Perry?" after a performance of "Everything's Better with Perry." Radio Disney's Jake Whetter was on hand to interview the special guests Dan Povenmire, Swampy Marsh, Alyson Stoner, and Dee Bradley Baker about the movie. The show stars also took pictures and signed autographs for the New York crowd. Disney does not yet have a schedule for the Platy-bus's future tour stops, but when they do, I'll keep you posted. My platy-pal at the awesome Disney fan site Stitch Kingdom recognized me from the Disney Store opening, and he took a few photos and video as well which he's in the process of uploading, which I will link to when they are put up. A few photos of my own follow Disney's official press release... The following is a press release from Disney-ABC Television Group presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors, if any, are theirs alone. DISNEY’S “PHINEAS AND FERB” UNVEIL “PERRY THE PLATY-BUS ON TOUR” IN TIMES SQUARE David Beckham is Interviewed by Phineas and Ferb in Season Premiere of “Take Two with Phineas and Ferb” Disney’s “Phineas and Ferb” debuted “Perry the Platy-bus On Tour” today in New York’s Times Square before crossing the country as part of Disney Channel’s summer of “Phineas and Ferb.” The tour celebrates the top-rated animated series and kicks off the countdown to the Disney Channel Original Movie, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension,” premiering FRIDAY, AUGUST 5 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel and SATURDAY, AUGUST 13 (10:00 a.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD. Fans can follow the bus at www.disneychannel.com/platy-bus. Also leading up to the debut of the movie is the season premiere of “Take Two with Phineas and Ferb,” in which the animated stepbrothers interview live action guests. Soccer superstar David Beckham guests SATURDAY, JULY 23 (9:30 a.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. It will also air on Disney XD (date TBA). The Times Square kick-off included hundreds of “Phineas and Ferb” fans, a musical performance by middle school kids from The New Jersey Repertory Theatre Glee Club singing “Everything’s Better with Perry,” dancers and Phineas, Ferb and Agent P characters. It culminated with the reveal of “Perry the Platy-bus,” a 27-foot Airstream trailer complete with bill, tail and googly eyes inspired by Phineas’ and Ferb’s pet platypus, Perry. Scores of fans watched the reveal as it streamed live on Disney Store’s 2,000 square foot LED digital display in Times Square. Joining in the fun were the creators and executive producers of “Phineas and Ferb,” Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, and the cast, Dee Bradley Baker, Alyson Stoner and Radio Disney’s Jake Whetter. Fans were invited aboard “Perry the Platy-bus” to play new video games, sing along with “Perry-oke” and meet Phineas and Ferb. “Perry the Platy-bus On Tour” will travel from New York to Los Angeles, making stops at landmark sites and fan events, including San Diego’s Comic-Con International (July 21-24), Disney’s D23 Expo in Anaheim (August 19-21) and more. “Take Two with Phineas and Ferb” Featuring segments approximately two minutes in length and incorporating a new group of headlining celebrities set in an animated world, the second season will present additional guests including David Beckham, Howie Mandel, Miss Piggy, Jason Segel, Shaun White, Ty Pennington, Tom Bergeron, Guy Fieri, Ben Stiller and Larry King. “Take Two with Phineas and Ferb” features 10 segments and runs on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Created and executive-produced by Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, the series is a production of Disney Channel. The Voice cast includes Vincent Martella, Thomas Sangster, Ashley Tisdale, Alyson Stoner and Bobby Gaylor. The short form series “Take Two with Phineas and Ferb” is a production of Punch Media Productions in association with Disney Channel. “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” In the animated Disney Channel Original Movie adventure, “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension,” the boys finally discover that their beloved pet platypus Perry is in fact a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. They join him on a grand adventure that blasts them to another dimension where a truly evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken over an alternate Tri-state Area. When they uncover his ploy to travel back to their dimension to take over their Tri-state Area, the gang, as well as their alter-egos, must band together to stop him. Meanwhile, Candace is convinced that she will lose Jeremy before he heads off to college if she doesn’t put her childish ways behind her. 2011 to date, “Phineas and Ferb” is TV’s No. 1 animated series in Prime among Kids 6-11 (1.5 million/5.9 rating) and Tweens 9-14 (1.1 million/4.5 rating), reaching more than 110 million unduplicated Total Viewers across the U.S. in the first quarter. In addition, the series has been TV’s No. 1 animated series each year since its launch in 2008 among Tweens 9-14. (Source: NTI, US ratings, most current, 12/27/10-7/3/11, trackage data with minimum 6 telecasts. Reach: 12/27/10-3/27/11, minimum 6 minutes.) Disney Channel is a 24-hour kid-driven, family inclusive television network that taps into the world of kids and families through original series and movies. It is currently available on basic cable in over 99 million U.S. homes and to millions of other viewers on Disney Channels around the world. Disney XD is a basic cable channel and multi-platform brand for Kids age 6-14, hyper-targeting boys and their quest for discovery, accomplishment, sports, adventure and humor. In the U.S., Disney XD is seen on a 24-hour, advertiser supported network that reaches over 77 million households via its basic cable affiliates. Disney Channel and Disney XD are part of the Disney/ABC Television Group. Photography by R.W. Mead Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs